Fear is the Heart of Love
by toolezbionic
Summary: Luke and Reid have been given a second chance to be together. Will they take advantage of it, or let fears from a past life they don't understand get in the way. MAJOR LURE plus Lux/Gale OC


_Luke Porter and Reid Nelson; Age 17; Year 2033; February_

The teenage boy shifted awkwardly on his left side, trying to find a comfortable position on the bumps and lumps of the cheap yellow couch. After he got himself repositioned he felt his hand brush against the soft curls belonging to the other boy sitting on the floor. Reid did not seem to notice the brief contact Luke's hand made with his head, his eyes remained fixed on the pages of the book in front of him. Luke stretched with a sigh in a not-so-subtle attempt to fill the room with some sound.

"You're quiet" Luke finally said after a two solid hours without a single word.

"I'm reading." Reid said simply, refusing to divide his attention.

"I can see that. But you usually make some kind of scoffing remarks at whatever it is that you're reading. I don't know, you just seem a bit… off."

"Hmmmm…."

"Is there any particular reason?"

"Nope"

"So everything is alright?"

"Fine"

"And you haven't been having those dreams again?"

Reid took another beat of silence, his jaw clenched ever-so-slightly. He hoped that it would go unnoticed by his friend, but of course Luke saw everything. "Nope"

"God! Are you gonna throw a second syllable in your answers anytime soon, or you gonna be this monosyllabic zombie all night?" When there was no answer from the other teenage boy Luke gripped one of the couch pillows in frustration. "You are so infuriating sometimes." He stood up, then sunk down onto the floor next to Reid. He placed his hand over Reid's book and said "I know you are still having those nightmares, so can you please talk to me about it?"

If it had been any other person asking him to spill his guts, Reid would have just gotten up and made his way out the door. Hell he would have still done it to Luke if it hadn't been for those big, pleading brown eyes digging into him. Those eyes, filled with so much hope and optimism would cut deep into anyone, even him, the guy with a stone heart. Luke's kind and nurturing soul wouldn't stop reaching out to those he cared about and it seemed like he cared about the whole world. Though in many ways he cared for Reid the most. It was a little confusing and overwhelming when he asked himself why.

"Fine, if you must , I am having the nightmares again, but it isn't like they have changed at all."

Luke placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I just want to know why you keep having them. _A few days ago I walked to the library to study up on dreams…"

"You researched it?" Reid turned his head towards him and raised an eyebrow.

"Are you really that surprised?" Reid sighed and shook his head. "Anyways, I looked up trains in a dream dictionary and it said that a lot of overly methodical people have those types of dreams."

"Well there you have it." He grunted as he hoisted himself up off the ground with the book still in his hand. "I will just stop being so obsessed over every detail, and the dreams will stop."

As Reid set the book on the end table and escaped into the kitchen, Luke followed closely behind. "Yeah, but you've _always_ been a very rigid methodical person. Why are these nightmares starting now?"

"Beats me" He said, not even pretending to be happy with this particular conversation. He opened the fridge and began looking around for sandwich supplies.

"At first I figured it had something to do with your irrational fear of trains."

"I am not afraid of trains." Reid insisted.

"Okay sure. I'll remember that the next time we drive over some tracks and you start sweating so much it looks like you just came out of a lake." Luke walked over to one of the counter and hopped up onto it, feet swinging carelessly. "So, yeah, I thought it could be your fear of trains, but then why wouldn't you ever have any dreams about walls closing in on you or something?" He suggested and watched Reid shudder at the very thought of it. "You are more claustrophobic than anything else."

"Look," Reid started as he emerged from the fridge, holding an assortment of deli meats, condiments, and veggies. "Can we please stop analyzing with that stupid dream journal crap. I should probably just stop eating massive amounts of food right before I go to bed."

Unsure, Luke bit his bottom lip. Right now he was deciding if he was going to let this go or not, then he realized that he was mentally incapable of letting things go. "I just want to help."

"I know you want to help. You _always _want to help." When he turned to look at his friend's expression he saw his face fall. Reid quickly finished putting everything down on the counter opposite Luke and strolled over to him. "I appreciate it." He placed a hand on Luke's arm reassuringly.

"Then why do you act like you're so annoyed by this?"

"Aren't I annoyed by everything?"

"Yeah, but if you really appreciated my help then you would accept it." He argued.

"Don't you have more important things to be worried about? I mean, I am happy with the fact that you are there for me but this isn't some catastrophic problem that needs to be fixed. They are just nightmares. I can live with them. Now, if I ever have some gigantic life altering problem, then I will let you meddle all you want." He said, receiving a small smirk from the boy in front of him.

"It's not meddling." Luke chuckled. "It's showing a great amount of concern while inserting myself into the equation to solve the problem."

"Whatever makes you sleep at night." He said while returning to his sandwich making.

"Well, that's the thing. We are trying to make you sleep at night."

"No, we aren't discussing this anymore. So drop it."

"Will you at least explain to me one more time what happened in the dream. Maybe I'm forgetting something important."

"Drop it."

Luke let out an exasperated sigh and scratched the back of his head before finally agreeing. "Fine. I'll let it go."

"Thank you."

"For now." Luke added and flashed a self satisfied smile. Reid just rolled his eyes and made his way over to him again with his sandwich clutched in his left he jumped up beside Luke on the counter.

Luke watched as Reid took a large bite out of the sandwich that was beginning to fall apart in his hands. It looked really good. Lettuce, tomato, cheese, two different kinds of deli meat, mustard and mayo. Luke had to stop himself from licking his lips. Then, out of his control, his stomach let out a slow growl.

"Jeez! Is there a bear living in your stomach or something?" Reid's eyes turned to find Luke's and stared at him with all seriousness. "When was the last time you ate, Luke? Tell me the truth."

Luke looked away, mildly embarrassed with the answer. "Yesterday afternoon." He answered slowly.

"That's it. I'm gonna make you something." Reid said. He was ready to jump down when Luke grabbed his arm to stop him.

"No, you don't have to. I'm fine. My mom gave me some money today to pick up a few groceries on my way home. I will be well fed tonight." Luke pulled out two crumpled twenties that were stuffed in his pocket as proof. "And besides, you know how your brother feels about you pawning off your food on me. You guys aren't exactly loaded either."

Reid didn't reply for a long while. Normally he would just say "Fuck it" and go make him something to eat anyway but Luke was right, Seth would get really angry and not at Reid. He would blame Luke for mooching and accuse him for only being friends with Reid to get food and money. Seth was a fucking asshole and Reid hated him more than anyone he had ever met.

He took a long look at Luke, who just sat there and tried to look as content as possible. This kid was too good to be human. Reid could tell that he was still worrying about him. Here he was, starving and pretty much looking like a sack of bones yet he gave Reid a subtle smile. He was trying to convince him that he was okay and that he didn't need to be taken care of. Not in the way where he was annoyed with Reid's concern, but more like he didn't feel like he had a right to it. He was probably one of the most selfless people in the world and he didn't deserve what life was doing to him.

Breaking away from his thoughts, Reid took the sandwich he made for himself and ripped it in half, giving Luke the piece without any bite marks. "Here, to hold you over until you get home."

Luke's smile grew wider and appeared to be more genuine. "My, my. Is this Reid Nelson offering some of _his _food to someone else? I never thought I'd see the day."

"Shut up and eat the damn sandwich." Reid said with his mouth full.

Luke hesitated for a moment, then took a bite after his stomach growled even louder. "Thank you." He said after the two minutes it took for him to finish. "You're kind of a hypocrite, by the way." Luke stated with no accusatory tone in his voice. It was a matter of fact.

"How so?"

"You take care of me as much as I take care of you. At least I am not as stubborn as you are when it comes to accepting someone's generosity."

"Your persistence with this subject astounds me" Reid groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. When he looked back up again he said "And what generosity? You are practically a skeleton. I would have to be a heartless evil thing not to give you something. It's way different then walking all the way to the library to look through books based on nothing, to fix something as stupid as a bad dream. Like I said, I can live with it. You, however, cannot live without food."

Luke rested his chin on Reid's shoulder and said. "I love that you would do anything for me, even if you like to pretend that you don't give a damn."

The truth was that Reid really would do anything for him. Even give up half of his beloved sandwich. It's been like this for years, twelve to be exact. They met when they were five years old and since then they were all each other had ever had. Luke's parents were either uncaring or unreliable; Reid's abandoned him with his selfish brother that treated him more like a burden then family. Money was a serious issue for both families but Luke's was the one that couldn't even afford the common essentials. _Reid couldn't remember ever seeing him at an exceptionally healthy weight, yet he never complained. He just did all he could to make things better, but Reid could never bare to let him handle everything himself.

"That's what friends are for, I guess." He said awkwardly. He had never really understood how to answer something like that. Luke was so affectionate with both his words and his body language. It was a concept that Reid couldn't quite comprehend.

Reid's shoulder was strong and steady and Luke felt an immediate ease as soon as their bodies made contact. He tilted his head so the entire length of it was lying firmly on Reid. He took in a breath and then said softly "Yep, friends". Friends. The relationship line Luke feared they would never venture beyond, but secret hoped with all his heart that they would. The love that Luke felt for this boy was unmistakable and he couldn't deny it even if he tried. But he couldn't risk what they already had . Reid was someone he knew he couldn't lose and he feared that pushing him into something more would drive him away completely. Luke would sooner die then let something like that happen. So, he took what he could get and treasure treasured whatever Reid was willing to give him.

Reid didn't know how it happened, but he discovered that his arm had made it's way around Luke's back and his hand was lightly raking through his dark brown hair. Luke scooted in closer and let himself settle fully into Reid's comfort. This was who they were. The trust they had for each other was something few people had ever experienced in a lifetime.

"_The Fates"; Year 2010; August_

Lux stomped her way through the marble hallways, her hands gripped tight with anger and eyes blazing. She couldn't believe it when she heard the news about what was destined to happen. Sure she had heard the rumors months ago but at first she thought that's all it was, a rumor. She had absolutely no idea that they were based on a fact until Gale finally spilled the beans. Why didn't the elder Fates warn her? Why didn't they give her more time to find an alternate solution to this mess? Lux had no idea what the answers to these questions were, but she was going to find out if it was that last thing she did.

When she arrived at the tall double doors, she grabbed the silver handle and opened it with a flourish. Inside the room were eight men dressed in gray robes, gathered around a circular table. They all looked up at the sound of the old door creaking open. The man at the head of the table scowled at the sight of Lux, who look just as displeased.

"How could you do it?" Lux demanded, getting right to the point. "I mean, I heard the rumors but to actually have them confirmed?"

"And who confirmed them for you?" The old man asked, knowing exactly what she was talking about and unable to deny it any longer.

Lux's eyes darted toward Gale, who sat there silently, feigning innocence. She saw his eyes subtly plead with her not to expose his disloyalty to the elders . "Does that even really matter? What matters is the fact that you are willing to sacrifice Reid Oliver."

"It is a major part of the timeline that needs to see itself through. This isn't open for discussion."

"The hell it isn't! The point is that you should have consulted with me before you went and signed over his fate."

"And why would we be obligated to do that? Reid Oliver is not one of you charges."

Lux crossed her arms with a _humph_. "He may not be, but Luke Snyder is."

"Yes, and that is the main reason we left you out of this. Lux, you are the youngest of all our Fates. Luke Snyder was your first charge, so it is only natural that you would feel very protective of him."

"This is more than just being protective." She assured him as she made her way further into the room. "I have followed through on assignments to pretty much make his life hell. I am the one who inspired him to let his guard down with Damien all those times. I am the one that guided the bullet that paralyzed him. I am also the one who made it so he couldn't detach himself from Noah. He has gone through all of that and so much more. He shouldn't have to lose Reid. It is completely unfair."

"But it is also necessary."

Lux approached the table and placed her hands on it, leaning forward as she argued her point. "What? For our 'common goal to make the world reach perfection'? Find another way!"

"There is no other way. The course to World Purification has been mapped out. Billions of time lines need to match up perfectly and a lot of sacrifices must be made to reach our common goal."

"Then why not Chris Hughes? He has no potential of human growth! Reid does! Why not just let Chris die instead?"

"And is Luke's feeling of loss any greater than Katie's?"

Lux wavered. She didn't know exactly how to answer that. She knew about Katie and how she lost Brad. She felt bad, she really did. She just couldn't see it the same way with Chris. "No, but [then ]why did you have to go and make her fall in love with that idiot in the first place?"

"Lux, you know that I cannot reveal a plan that will be going on for the next 25 million years. I suggest you try to find peace with this and detach yourself from your emotions. All of our fates have learned from the mistake of feeling for their charges. It is time for you to do the same."

"Come on, that is all a load of shit and you know it!" Lux began to yell.

"Lux, Calm down…" Gale tried to reach out for her, but she just ignored him and made her way around the table, closer to the Eldest Fate.

"How can our world ever reach purification if the ones who are driving it have no compassion or empathy? How can we ever call it good and true when we destroy lives like this? It's sickening and I will do whatever I can to prevent this from happening"

As soon as she said that, Gale jumped up saying "Okay, that's enough".

He grabbed Lux's arm to drag her back out of the room. She protested, trying to fight him off but he managed to throw her into the hallway. Closing the door behind him he yelled "What the hell are you thinking!"

"Oh please, you don't actually believe in that stuff about detaching your emotions. You're Reid Oliver's Fate. Can you honestly tell me that this doesn't bother you?" her voice was quieter, but showed just as much aggression.

"Fine, it does. But we can't change it! And you can't go in there disrespecting the Elder Fates and making threats on the entire colony! It's pretty much the human equivalent of saying 'bomb' on an airplane. Now you could be corporealized."

"They wouldn't take it that far."

"Yes they would. Now please, just stay out here while I try to clean up this mess." Gale said as he tried to overcome his anger. He didn't know if it was anger towards her or towards the Elders. All he knew was that he had to do something to fix this.

Lux stood there waiting for whatever punishment she was sure to be given. Gale was right, they really could make her corporeal and send her down to earth to live as a human. This was something any Fate would truly dread. Becoming the puppet instead of the puppeteer. As much as she hated shaping others lives, she wasn't about to let herself be controlled.

She pressed her ear up against the door, thinking there might be a chance she could hear what's being said on the other side. __Damn _she thought. _They were 100 percent magically soundproof. _At least she gave it a shot. She waited for over an hour until Gale finally came back out , his face was hard to read. "So, what's the word? Am I being shunned?"

"Well, I got through to them."

Lux's eyes perked up with excitement and she walked closer to him. "You got through to them. Meaning you got them to change their minds about sacrificing Reid?"

Gale exhaled sharply and said "No. And they aren't going to budge on that. Lux, they were ready to exile you to earth. I was able to convince them not to."

Her spirits sunk a little. "Thanks. But you know that I am not going to stop fighting them until they change their minds. And seriously, a train? How freaking lame is that."

"They aren't going to change their minds. You see, the main reason they chose Reid over Chris was because Reid's free will is too strong. There is only so much influence we have over his actions. Chris is simple minded and easily manipulated."

"So that's why the world just gets more and more stupid. You kill off anyone with any actual intelligence! And Reid is just a 'kink in the system'?" She said appalled.

"Well, he will make it extremely difficult to set a path for him. Just look at him and Luke. We had absolutely no control over them falling in love. You were even assigned to confuse Luke so he'd stay with Noah."

"Yep, another thing I regret."

"The thing is, they did it on their own."Gale continued. "I am not saying that it is a bad thing, but what else is he going to do to throw off the timeline?"

"It's still wrong. You know me. I can be just as stubborn as those old feedbags."

"Yes, I do know you. That's why we came up with something to kind of make up for it."

Lux scrunched her face skeptically. "Make up for it?"

"What we are going to do is carry out our plan for Reid and also have Luke live out the rest of his life. But we will hold Reid back from reincarnation until we can have both him and Luke be reborn at the same time. Then they will be guided toward meeting each other again but this time much earlier in life."

"But how do I know they just won't kill one of them off again."

"I assure you, they won't. The Elders said they will place them in an area that isn't so high maintenance. So, whatever they do they won't have as big of an effect on the timeline."

Lux took a few seconds to think it over. It wasn't everything Luke and Reid should have, but at least it was something. "Okay, I think I can agree with that."

" There's only one more thing. When Luke is reborn, he won't be your charge anymore. In fact, you will have nothing to do with him."

"What? Do you really think that I will trust anyone else to take over?"

"These are the conditions Lux. If you want this for them then you are going have to agree. _Besides, I think you can trust the Fate who is in charge of them."

"Oh, and who is that?" She scoffed in disbelief.

"Me." Gale smiled.


End file.
